Risk Wild Horse King
by Mystica Prime
Summary: Risk is a young, brave stallion. Born to take over his fathers herd and carry on the legacy, Risk grew to strong and fast. Little did he know....there was trouble on the horizen
1. Rainy Night A new Life Begins

_Chapter 1: Rainy Night........a new life begins_.

Rain falls on a dark night. A dappled gray mare walks, cold and wet, to

a small cave. She is called Colita and she is nearing the birth of her foal. She goes farther into the cave, and shakes off whatever water she can, then turns

her head and stares at her stomach. She feels tired and weary from walking

so far to try and find her herd. She goes farther into the cave and falls to her

knees, then lays down, breathing heavily.

A short while later, she is cleaning her newborn colt. This colt is a dark bay

with a white blaze. But this white blaze has a shape on it the color of his coat.

Its a Lightning bolt. "I will call you Risk" Colita says. "You will be a great leader one day" she says to her son as he sleeps. She goes to sleep herself as the new life that she brought into the world rests. Tomorrow, she and her son will continue their journey in looking for their herd........and her son's father. He had gone missing shortly before she lost the herd. She dreams about him, then sleeps peacefully.

The next day, Colita walks out of the cave and smells the rain-washed air.

A little colt with long, skinny legs walks out to her. He nickers to her, saying

that he is nervous. She nuzzles and reassures him. Risk sniffs the air and

squeals with delight. Colita starts walking and little Risk trys to stay steady

while splashing in some small puddles.

Risk starts trying to trot as his mother grazes on the cool, wet grass. She

looks up at him and neighs, calling him back to her side. Risk whinnies back,

then comes to her and starts to nurse. After he finishes, Colita and Risk begin

their journey to find their lost herd. Colita has a twin sister, Marlita, and because Colita was born first, the herd belongs to her. But it was also said that if anything were to happen to Colita, Marlita would take over for her, as well as with her mate, Espejo. Colita knew this and she knew that her sister would not want to give up the leadership. Her last chance was to find the herd soon and reclaim what is rightfully hers. But now, she has a little foal to care for, which makes her journey harder. She hopes that the herd hasn't gone to far. The cave where she gave birth to her own son is the same cave where her parents met and where she was born herself, so she knew this area. The journey ahead of them would be long and hard, but she knew that all would be made right soon. Colita also hopes that she will find her mate, Windmark, so that he can also help her reclaim their herd, their life, and the land that they call home.

Windmark is a big stallion, and its not likely that you will find another in

the wild. But he isn't a bay or black or dun.........He's pure white. The only

mark he has is a small bay colored wave on his left hindquarter, what looks like resembles wind.

Colita wonders if her son will ever know his father. Colita has taught

her mate everything he needs to know to be a good leader, and now

he must teach his son. Windmark was running with Colita, just having

a good time, when a rope circles his neck and he is pulled over a cliff.

Colita did not realize this until it was too late. She stopped when she did

not hear his hoofbeats anymore. She looked back and around when

this happened and she hasn't seen him since.

Risk is now two days old. He is getting playful and frisky. Running about in a big open field is his favorite pastime, although he never strays to far from his mother. Colita smiles at her son as she sees him rearing at the top of a small hill. She knows that they can't stay in this area too long and that they must continue their journey. She loves her son and thinks of Windmark whenever he gallops about. Colita misses her mate, but she has to go on without him for now. She thinks about her herd and Marlita, wondering if they are alright.

"Risk! Let's go, son. We must continue walking if we are to catch up with the others." Colita says.

"But Mom, there aren't any others. It's just you and me." Risk replies.

"Hm hm hm" Colita laughs "But we have a herd, son. A band of horses that, one day, you will be the leader of."

"Wow!" Risk says. "Does that mean that I'm going be a king?" he asks excitedly.

"Yes it does Risk." Colita says.

3 weeks ago they started their long journey, and no sight of the others, or Windmark. Colita smells the other horses, but something is wrong. Marlita has been leading them everywhere, none stop moving.

"_Hmmm……something isn't right. They are near, I know it. But where are they?"_ Colita thought. Still walking and running, Risk and Colita continue their search for the lost herd.


	2. The Moon and a Stony Valley

_Chapter 2: The Moon and a stony Valley_

Not so long ago, another foal was born. The mother, called Delara, a paint, was running from a panther. For being near foaling, she was still the fastest mare in her herd. As she was running, she was blinded by fear and she ran into a stony valley. It was also dark, and the moon was shining brightly. All animals stay away from this valley, but Delara was scared and didn't realize where she was. She got separated from her band. Her mate was running with her, but he stopped at the entrance of the valley. The panther stopped a while back, unable to catch the two horses, but they kept galloping. Delara stopped running when she realized where she was. She was about to turn back to see if Chaqua was alright. But then it happened………her foal was coming and she collapsed.

After all was done, Delara lays with her new filly. This valley has a special name and that's what this filly will be called. The stones in this valley glow when the moon shines full. They glow like newly polished diamonds, and that is why they are called Moonstones. This little filly was born in Moonstone Valley.

"Your name is Moonstone, and you are to be a beautiful mare one day." Delara says to her daughter.

Sunrise comes and Chaqua wakes, looking for his mate. He sees her coming out of the valley with a spunky filly at her side. Chaqua rears up with joy to see his mate and new daughter. Delara, Chaqua and Moonstone gallop back to the herd. The herd didn't get too far before the incident and the band stallion hated to leave ANY of his mares behind. Chaqua was his brother and he was allowed to stay with the herd. Chaqua was also allowed to have half his brother's mares. He chose his half and Delara was one of them. He loved Delara, and so she became his main mare. He loved her and she loved him.

Moonstone is 3 weeks old and she is almost like the leader of a foals band. Matako, the lead stallion, is always correcting her, saying that she is not lead mare. Then Matako would start rearing and scaring all the foals for no reason. Chaqua would gallop over and defend his daughter, then fight with his brother. Things have not been going well for the Rybona herd. Chaqua and Matako kept fighting and Chaqua seems to be the better of the two. But for being the younger brother, he shouldn't be fighting his older brother for control of the herd.

"How dare you!" yells an angry Matako. "Even after I let you stay and give you half my mares?!"

Chaqua replies "Look at this place….There is nothing left to eat and the herd is starving. We need to move!"

"We will NOT leave this territory that father gave me! This is where I was born and where I will stay!" Matako yells. "We will see who is the stronger of the two, I challenge you, Chaqua, to a fight!"

"I will not fight!" Chaqua says. "I would much rather take my mares and go to another land."

Matako rears up, then strikes Chaqua's shoulder with his hoof. A Fight begins, back and forth with flying hooves.

The two stallions battled it out until one stood strong. One laid on the ground, and the other stood, breathing heavily, in front of the herd. Chaqua was the new, and only, leader. Matako lays on the ground, bruised and hurt, but also very angry. His father gave HIM the land, but he also respected his brother's courage to take on his older brother. Slowly, Matako get up and bows his head to his brother. Chaqua nods and Matako walks away.

Chaqua turns again to his new herd, rears up then gallops to the lead. He is taking his band to a new land, a new home, where there will be water and grass. But, yet, he does not know that there will be another battle, and a new leader on the horizon.

Once on a small hill, watches over his herd. He watches Moonstone romp and play with the other foals. Chaqua smiles at his daughter as she stops to look at him. "Soon she will be full grown, and looking for a mate" Chaqua thinks. "She will be a great leader one day.

"You know, A great leader needs a great mate by his side" Delara says, walking up to Chaqua side that night. "Matako never had a faithful mate, and he became angry. It lead to his downfall as leader."

"I would be honored to have you by my side Delara. But I have a feeling that Matako isn't done. He's gonna come back and challenge me" Chaqua says.

"That's just nervousness. I know that you….."

"Daddy? I heard something. It scared me." Moonstone says, as she walks up to her father, scared. Chaqua nuzzles his daughter.

"I will go look. Go get some sleep" he says.

"Ok Daddy. Good night" replies Moonstone as Delara with her to get her back to a soft bed of grass. Chaqua is worried as he goes to where his daughter heard the sound. He smells the air, and then a raccoon shows up from the nearby woods. He stares at the raccoon, and then it walks away.

Chaqua is restless that night. He walks back and forth, thinking about the fight earlier that day. He thinks about his brother, wondering if he is alright. Chaqua then looks up to the sky and sees a shooting star. He knows Matako isn't done and he will wait until one of his foals are grown.


	3. A Reunion And almost Grown

_Chapter 3: A Reunion…….and almost grown. _

Colita smells the air, and scents another horse nearby. _"Could it be? Is it Windmark?"_ Colita wonders. She looks at her 7 month old son behind her, then turns her head back around and neighs loudly. Colita hears a reply, then from behind some trees, Windmark comes galloping out. He lets out a whinny of joy and Colita replies as she gallops to him with her son close behind. Wind mark and Colita are reunited and Risk gets to meet his father for the first time.

"Come on. Let's go to the herd. We've been so worried about you, Colita. I was afraid you would get hurt." relieved, Windmark says, while nuzzling Colita.

"So you're my father?" Risk asks

"Yes I am, Risk, and I have so much to tell you and show you." Windmark replies. The three horses gallop back to the herd, where they are greeted with great joy. All except Marlita greeted the young horse and lead mare. She was angry that Colita had come back. Espejo had left the herd because Marlita kept moving them all constantly. Marlita wanted her sister to get lost and never come back. She wanted to be lead mare with Windmark. But now, Colita had a son and that made things harder for her. She had 2 choices. Leave the herd or stay to take over.

"I will leave and find a stallion. I will make a new herd." Marlita thinks to herself, as she watches Risk and Windmark talking. "Yes, I will leave and come back to dominate my sisters herd with my own."

Risk wakes up early the next morning to find his father looking out into the sunrise from a hill. Quietly, he walks up behind his father to join him by his side.

"The sun rises and falls like ones time as a leader. You have questions, my son." Windmark says, still staring out into the horizon.

"What happened that you weren't with mother when I was born? Where were you?"

Windmark looked down and closed his eyes, then looked at Risk. "Your mother and I were running together, having some fun. Your mother had gotten ahead of me as we were running. Then something caught my neck and I fell. Everything went black after that. I woke up and I was inside a big, wooden circle. I escaped to get back to the herd, hoping to see Colita there, but she wasn't. "I couldn't leave the herd either" Windmark replies. "I've been looking out here ever since, thinking and watching. But now you're here and everything is right."

"Mother says Marlita will try and take over yet." says Risk.

"Yes I know. Marlita tried to become lead mare while your mother and you were gone."

"Dad? Do you think that I'll make a good ki….uh…leader one day?" Risk asks. Windmark smiles and nods.

"You will make and great king one day, Risk. I see you being the leader of a herd so large that it could be three herds" says Windmark.

"Really? Wow…..thanks Dad." Risk replies. Risk then Looks out to the horizon with his father to see the sunrise. He's happy to have his father with him, but also sad that he wasn't there for the longest time.

"Come on, Chitsa!!! I know you're faster than that!!" yells Risk as he races another colt. Chitsa was a month younger than Risk, but just as fast if not faster.

"HEY!! You started before me!!" Chitsa yells back. "It wasn't a fair start!!"

Risk stopped at the top of the hill that he was on earlier that morning and Chitsa soon joins him. "My dad says I'm gonna be a king. He said that I would have a herd so large that it could be three herds."

"Wow…..Do you think I'll have my own herd someday?? Chitsa asks.

"Not sure, but maybe. Just think…..I'm gonna take o…..wait…What's that?" Risk says, then sniffing the air.

It smells like…like…a cougar!! RUN RISK!!!" Chitsa shouts.

A cougar comes running out of the thick forest trees. Chitsa takes off toward the herd, but Risk stood his ground, pawing the ground. Then Risk took off, heading for the cougar. As Risk is nearing the cougar, the cougar jumps at him. But Risk is quick and he leaps over the cougar! As soon as his front hooves touch the ground, he kicks the cougar with his hind legs with a force so hard that it sent the animal flying through the air. The cougar lets out a cry of pain as he lands on his side. Risk walks up to the cougar, stops and stares at the shaking animal.

"Get out of here. I never wan tot see you near my friends or family again." And with that, the cougar got up and started walking away. As Risk started walking away, the cougar leapt on him! Risk neighed loudly and bucked, doing whatever he could to get the animal off. The cougar was losing his grip on the young stallion and was about to fly off. The cougar dug his claws into Risk's right shoulder as he fell close to the ground. Risk reared up one last time and kicked the cougar to send it flying.

The cougars limp body hit the ground with a thud. Breathing heavily, Risk walks over to the lifeless body. "No more will you harm anyone" he whispers to himself.

"Risk!! What happened? Are you alright?" Colita asks nervously, looking at her sons wound, coming up to Risk.

"Just my shoulder is hurt. I'm OK though."

Windmark is soon next to Colita and Risk. He stops at his mates side and stares at the dead cougar. "Risk…You killed the cougar? Alone?" Windmark asks, somewhat surprised.

"Yes Father, I did. I didn't mean to though." Risk nervously says.

"Well done, Risk. I'm proud of you for taking on such a challenge" Windmark says, smiling proudly.

"Lets get back to the herd and get that awful wound cleaned." Says Colita. The three horses walk back to the herd. Chitsa had told all of the other horses and they came to aid the young prince.

That night, the young king sleeps and dreams a strange dream. He hears the call of a mare, and sees one a great distance away. He gallops near her and asks her name. She gallops away and he wakes. Thinking about what the dream was about, Risk falls back to sleep and dreams once more


End file.
